Goddess of the Stars
by Elsa Laufeyson
Summary: Lillian, daughter of Loki the God of Mischief and Elsa The Snow Queen, she is the Goddess of the Stars and a guide to the travelers of all nine realms.


_**Hi guys, it's been a long time since I didn't use my fanfic account becuz of my fanfic stories are gone so I have to do it again, BTW when I was watching Frozen, I was beginning to have an idea of making a crossover pairing for Elsa, it's either be Loki from Thor or Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians...But I will have to choose Loki for Elsa, don't worry ElsaxJack fans I'm still a fan of ElsaxJack pairing, I'm just interested in this pairing,ok**__?_

_**This is my first time making a crossover and thor fanfic.**_

_*This is just an intro not a story*_

_**~Valhalla~**_

_In one starry night, they were two travelers walking in a forest, trying to find a place to stay since they almost ran out of food and water, while they were still wandering around in the forest they found an interesting place filled with beautiful flowers, one round table with food and drinks and has some vines on each pole. The two travelers were looking with hunger in their eyes, when the man was about eat an apple, the other man grabs his hand to stop._

_"What's wrong?" the man looked with confusion_

_"Maybe, we shouldn't do this" the other man replied while still gripping hand_

_"Why? Is there something wrong with food?"_

_"No! it's just that, there's something strange" the other man lets go of hand and scratched his temple "I can feel it"_

_"You didn't think we are about to steal someone's food, there's no one here" The man replied with a smile as he was about eat an apple._

_"Look, My friend!" the other man pointed at a bright blue star was down from the heavens. The man turned to it as it reached the table, hovering over the floor and transforming into a beautiful young lady,_

_in a sleeveless v shaped dress almost fitted revealing her cleverage and floated out to the floor leaving a train behind her. She had a wavy hair that reached just to her shoulder blades as it hung behind her shoulders. It was so blonde that it was almost white. Her eyes were lightly blue and filled with purity, her skin was extremely pale as she glowed with blue aura around her. She also had a crown in a vine with flowers in gold._

_"Travelers of Valhalla, welcome" She said. Her voice was soft and welcoming yet it sounded almost unreal. The two travelers bowed to her out of respect. "Arise" she said slowly, motioning for them to stand._

_"Are you not hungry?" She asked with a kind smile at them._

_"Who are you?" The man asked as he approached to her slowly._

_" I am Lillian, daughter of Loki the God of Mischief and Elsa the Snow Queen , I am your guide" She explained as move along the table._

_The two travelers moved closer to her._

_" You're must be Lillian, the Goddess of the Stars" the man asked with an awe by her beauty._

_Lillian turned to him and nodded._

_The other man approached to her and said " You are most beautiful" with a look of an awe with appreciative and idiotic grin on his face._

_She turned to the other man with a little shock "If it's a distraction for you, I can change forms"_

_"No!" They both replied and glanced at each other, seeing they wore with the same expression, they snapped out of their trances realizing that they must be foolish as the other._

_"Please. The food is for you" Lillian addressed them as she raised her hands setting the candles aflame. "There is enough for all who are welcome at this table. Always. Help yourselves."_

_The Two travelers then eat and drink as they were both full and they started to ready their things for a journey. Lillian approached to the travelers and she pointed to place where the other fallen vikings lived._

_"Go to the east where the home of the fallen Vikings stayed, In there, you will need great courage to travel and I hope you will find your way to them" She said as she turned to them._

_"Thank you, for your guidance" the man said smiling at her._

_"Goodbye" She said smiling at them. She looked up into the sky and transformed into a blue star again as she shot up into the sky then went back to sky of Asgard where she lived to look after her people. They backed away slightly looking up at her._

_"She is so beautiful" The other man look at his friend with a smirk on his face_

_"I'd never thought the goddess of the stars would have that kind of beauty" The man replied with same expression on his face._

_"Oh well. let's go, my friend! The other man said as he raised his hand to proceed on walking and the man nodded as they went through east._

_**~Asgard~**_

_"Brother" a man with a look of his mid forties approached his younger brother as he looked back and smirked._

_"What are you doing here, Thor? and also I'm not your brother" Loki replied then looks into the night skies._

_"Loki, even though we aren't brothers by blood, I will always think of you as a brother" Thor said smiling at him as he patted his younger brother's back. Loki nodded and again looks up to the stars._

_"You know, Lillian is doing a very good job as a star maiden and a guide to every travelers from the nine realms" Thor said with a proud smile_

_"Yes, she is doing very well" Loki replied with a sad smile, hinting that he missed his daughter terribly._

_"Elsa will be very proud too, you know"_

_"Yeah, it feels like we only stayed each other for a short time" he said while having a long walk towards the bifrost._

_"I know you're still grieving for your loss, its not your fault brother" Thor replied looking at his brother with a trace of sadness in his eyes as Loki nodded and said._

_"I miss her" Thor had never seen his younger brother looked very grieving as he lost the one who breaks his frozen heart and he too breaks the walls from her frozen._

_"I know you do" _

_The two brothers were finally at the Bifrost to see heimdall, they went inside the Bifrost as they saw Heimdall watching the distance from every realm._

_"Is the nine realms still at peace, Heimdall?" Thor asked smiling at the gate keeper._

_"Yes, all of them are at peace" he replied smiling back as loki move forward beside him and Thor._

_"Is Lillian still there?" He asked with a concern look in his face._

_"__***slightly chuckles***__Yes, it seems she's still above us, looking at a good view of Asgard" he replied as turned to him with a smile meaning that she is fine._

_"I am happy to hear that" Still looking at the view where his daughter was beyond from her home._

_Hours went by as they were watching the stars from the universe. they went out as they saw a bright blue star coming down from the night sky. Thor and Loki were stunned, they looked at each other with confused looks on their faces and ran towards to the middle of the rainbow bridge where the star has landed as they stopped themselves looking at the star changing into a young maiden with a blue aura in her skin, Loki's eyes looked with tears and smiled widely._

_The young woman looked at her Father with longing, thinking that they haven't seen each other for a long time, she makes a pure smile in her face then ran towards him as she spread her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, he then puts his arms around her waist._

_"Father!" she puts her chin into her father's front shoulder as her tear went out from her eye._

_"Oh Lillian..." He said smiling when he sighs from her blonde hair._

_Thor smiled crossing his arms in the middle of chest watched his brother and his niece hugging with longing and wanted._

_**If you are this reading this intro, this scene was inspired in Narnia the voyage of the dawn treader, where the two pevensies and king Caspian X meet the Ramandu's daughter. I hope you like my idea of this character because I will be making a crossover of Frozen and thor in the future.**_

_**It's nice to see you Fanfic readers! xoxoxo :3**_


End file.
